Integrated circuits that include such devices as capacitors, inductors, and transformers often use multiple levels of polymeric dielectrics such as polyimides and photosensitive polyimides to provide electrical isolation. High voltage applications require thick layers of the polymeric dielectric to provide reliable isolation.
Polymeric materials shrink when cured. Thick polymeric layers may delaminate when cured due to stresses created by the shrinkage during the cure. To reduce delamination, thick layers of polymeric dielectric may be formed by repeated polymer dielectric deposition and cure cycles. While this may significantly reduce delamination it may not be eliminated.